dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Hippolyta
Hippolyta is the Queen of the Amazons, a former lover of Zeus and mother to Princess Diana. Biography Creation Shortly after Zeus created humanity, his malevolent son, Ares, would corrupt them, fueling humanity with rage, hate, and bloodlust. As a result, Zeus created the Amazons as a way to help guide humanity and spread love. Escaping Slavery and Bearing A Child Ares, however, would not be hindered, and induced war among humanity again, which lead to them warring with the Amazons, and making slaves of them. Hippolyta and her sister Antiope, however, eventually fought back against their captors, and succeeded in freeing their people. Meanwhile, Ares then rebelled against the other Olympian Gods for not sharing his bloodlust and anti-human sentiment, so he therefore began the devastating War of the Gods against them, killing his divine family off one by one, until only Zeus remained. In order to account for the possibility of losing his life in the war, Zeus conceived a demigod child with Hippolyta, a child capable of one day defeating and killing Ares (therefore known as the "Godkiller"), a daughter named Diana. Zeus then went on to face Ares in combat, and was able to defeat and drives Ares back, off of Olympus, but was mortally wounded himself in the process. Before succumbing to his mortal wounds, however, Zeus created the paradise island of Themyscira as a safe haven for the newly freed Amazons lead by Hippolyta, using divine magic to conceal it from Ares, ensuring that the Godkiller Diana would grow up safely. Raising Diana As Diana grew up, Hippolyta intentionally deceived her - instead of revealing Diana's true demigod heritage, she claimed to have personally sculpted her daughter from clay, after which Zeus brought her to life. This was partially because Hippolyta didn't want her beloved daughter to face Ares, and partially because the sooner Diana learned the truth, the easier it would be for Ares to find her. As such, Hippolyta initially strictly forbade Diana to even learn Amazonian combat. Allowing Diana to Train Eventually Hippolyta caught Antiope training Diana in the grounds. Furious, she sent Diana back to the palace and chastised her sister for disobeying her orders. Antiope argued that Diana had to be trained as it was her fate as not only an Amazon, but as the Godkiller and that Hippolyta could not protect Diana forever. Hippolyta relented, though told Antiope that she must train Diana harder than any Amazon so that she would not only match Antiope, but surpass her. German Invasion After many years and Diana eventually growing to adulthood, Hippolyta oversaw one of her daughter's training exercises. Diana fares well, but drops her guard with Antiope who overpowers her which caused Diana to accidentally triggered her latent powers and knocked out Antiope with a shock wave from her vambraces. Hippolyta showed regret at allowing Diana to train. When Germans pursued Steve Trevor to Themyscira, Hippolyta personally took part in the battle, cutting down several soldiers with ease. However, by the end, she lost many of her people and Antiope. She came very close to killing Steve out of anger and grief, only talked down by the words of Diana. When Steve told the Amazons of the ongoing war she responded with horror, but told her people and Diana that they were forbidden to leave the island as they had no part in the wars of the outside world. Allowing Diana to Leave Hippolyta met Diana on the shore of Themyscira after she took a suit of armor, the Godkiller sword, and a shield from the armory. Knowing she couldn't convince Diana to stay, Hippolyta gave her Antiope's tiara and told her to live up to its legacy. She told Diana to be careful in the world of men, saying Diana was her greatest love and her greatest sorrow. Encounter with Steppenwolf After the death of Superman, with the Earth left defenseless against the greater threats of the universe, Steppenwolf, the herald of Darkseid, traveled to the distant planet through a boom tube connected to the Amazonian Mother Box. Hippolyta and her warriors, upon receiving report of the Box's sudden activity, were present and awaiting the arrival of the Apokiliptian warrior. Personality Hippolyta is an extremely capable and skilled leader, as well as an equally courageous warrior, evident in how she saved her fellow Amazons from human slavery as the War of the Gods broke out. However, Hippolyta's experiences have also made her very embittered against humanity (adamantly believing that the race was no longer worth saving) and very overprotective of her daughter Diana (much like how Jonathan Kent would later be of Clark), to the point of outright deceitfulness and strict rules against Diana even learning Amazonian combat. Hippolyta would ultimately, however, allow adult Diana to leave Themyscira with Steve Trevor, on a quest to save "Man's World" from Ares. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Amazonian Physiology': Hippolyta as an Amazon, is quite powerful, though far surpassed by her demigoddess daughter Wonder Woman. **'Super Strength:' Hippolyta has a level of superhuman strength, helping her to swiftly and easily defeat many invading German soldiers, though her strength is not on par with Wonder Woman's. A notable feat of strength was catching a young Diana out of the air with a single arm as her daughter jumped down from one cliff-side walkway ledge to another, with no visible strain. **'Super Durability:' Hippolyta has a level of superhuman durability to blunt force trauma, though she can be wounded by very sharp objects or bullets, leading Hippolyta to compensate with her shield and battle armor when gun-wielding Germans invaded Themyscira. ***'Healing Factor:' Hippolyta, when injured, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates, healing cuts in a matter of hours. **'Super Agility:' Hippolyta has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump off horseback and slice down German soldiers before they could even properly respond, as well as dodge and weave around their attacks. **'Super Stamina:' Hippolyta has a level of superhuman stamina, notably not needing to slow down or catch her breath during the German invasion of Themyscira. **'Omnilingualism': Hippolyta, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, like Ancient Greek, Latin, Sumerian, or Ottoman Turkish), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form. Hence, when Steve Trevor unexpectedly arrived on Themyscira, Hippolyta was able to communicate with him in English (albeit with a Middle Eastern accent). **'Longevity:' Hippolyta, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging (with her predating the War of the Gods and the creation of Themyscira by Zeus), making Hippolyta an ageless immortal, unless killed in combat. |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant': Hippolyta is extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, with centuries of combat experience (having been around since before Themyscira existed), having fought to free her Amazonian people from human slavery, though she is not quite on par in skill with her sister Antiope. Hence, she easily made short work of many German soldiers during the World War I invasion of Themyscira. *'Expert Leader': Hippolyta, having been Queen of the Amazons for centuries, is an extremely skilled and capable leader. *'Expert Deceiver:' Hippolyta is highly skilled in deception and covert information withholding, as she lied to her daughter Diana for centuries as the latter grew up, never revealing her true heritage as the demigod "Godkiller", and instead claiming that she had sculpted Diana from clay, after which Zeus had brought the girl to life. Indeed, Hippolyta's deceptions were so persuasive, that Diana never thought to question them until Ares revealed to her the truth, while restrained by the Lasso of Truth. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' Hippolyta, while quite durable to blunt force trauma, can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor and shield, thus managing to survive German firepower during the World War I invasion of Themyscira. |-| Equipment= Add later Gallery Hippolyta poster.jpg 19023545_676116899225177_8275169621128614430_o.jpg Relationships Family *Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - daughter *Antiope † - sister Allies *Olympian Gods **Zeus † - lover *Amazons - subjects Enemies *Ares † *World War I Central Powers **Imperial German Army *Steppenwolf **Parademons Behind the scenes On January 15th, 2015 it was announced that Connie Nielsen would play Hippolyta in the upcoming film ''Wonder Woman''. Prior to her casting in Wonder Woman, Nielsen was a contender for the role of Lara Lor-Van in Man of Steel. External Links *Hippolyta at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Hippolyta at the Superman Wiki *Hippolyta at the DC Animated Universe *Hippolyta at the DC Database *Hippolyta at the DC Movies Wiki *Hippolyta at the DC Universe Online References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Justice League characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Metahumans Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Articles needing expansion